A love story of Green and Grey
by AmyRoseThePinkHedgehog
Summary: title says it all. don't forget Robin and Starfire Cyborg and Bumblebee but this is not a fast paced relationship. It takes awhile to for the green and grey titans to get together. I do no own teen titans though i wish i did. I think i might contact DC nation so i can continue original series!
1. flashbacks

A Love Story of Green and Gray

Uggh! Why did Beast boy have to be so annoying? Sure he was my best friend next to Starfire but that didn't mean he could ruin my afternoon with his horrible jokes. I sighed and leaned against the walls and remembered how we became best friends. It was two years ago when I was 16 he was 17 Star and Robin were 18 and Cyborg 19. It was a year after my father had come back and Beast Boy had shot up by at least a foot so he was second tallest to Cyborg and he was standing at six foot. Robin had also shot up to six foot leaving him 1 inch taller than Starfire and 6 taller than me. That's right I was still 5'6 and Star 5'11 meaning I was the shortest. This made me the target of teasing like never before.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Rae, how's the ground looking, does it need cleaning?" Cyborg joked then he and Robin burst out laughing, more like Cyborg laughed and Robin chuckled. I looked Over at Starfire knowing she would not be laughing but I was wrong, she had a strained smile because of holding in a laugh. I growled at them then noticed something, one laugh was missing, Beast Boy's. Usually he would laugh at this kind of stuff, maybe he left the room .I looked around and saw Beast Boy glaring at our fellow titans. I looked around and walked over to him._

_ "What's wrong?" I asked in my usual monotone. "I don't like them laughing at your height." He stated bluntly. I took a step back surprised by what he had just said. "Why? Usually you would be laughing with them." I said telling him my thoughts. He then turned to me and looked me in the eye. I stared back and got a shiver up my spine. I just shook it off. "Rae, I don't like them teasing you because I didn't like being teased. I know how you feel." He said whispering the last part. I then said the most intelligent thing I could come up with "Oh."_

_End flashback_

After that by some unspoken agreement we became friends. In the past two years we had done crazy things for each other. He had tried meditating but when he told me it wasn't his thing I let him stop. I in turn tried being vegetarian for a week. I tried tofu and surprisingly liked at and am now as pure a vegetarian as him.

_Flashback_

_ I was meditating in my room when I heard the door open, Beast boy not to talk until I opened my eyes and waited. I settled down on my bed and opened my eyes to see Beast Boy staring at me two inches away from my face."Holy Azar, What in the name of my father are you doing!" I screamed. Beast Boy looked scared for a second then his face lit up like he had an idea. He covered my mouth and started talking. _

_ "So you know how I tried meditating?" he asked "Yes," well now it your turn to try something!" I groaned waiting for the worst. "You have to try being vegetarian for a week!" He said triumphantly "Starting tomorrow." He then said in a commercial voice._

_ I sighed but knew I had to oblige. I nodded agreeing to his crazy idea. I looked in eye to tell him something but felt that shiver up my spine that I felt when we became friends. I shook it off again and told asked him something very important, "Are you done?" He nodded "Can you take your hand off my mouth then?" I asked He shook his head. I pondered for a second then had an idea I licked his hand, it came off, then I engulfed him in black energy and sent him to a junk yard. "That'll teach you not to cover my mouth again." I said to him though he couldn't hear me. That was Sunday._

_End flashback_

I started thinking about that week and giggled it was a very hard first few days.

_Flashback_

_Monday: Beast Boy announces to titan's tower that I will be trying the vegetarian lifestyle for the next week. Breakfast: Tea and a waffle after breakfast we arrested a robber from a bank then went out for Pizza. I almost went for pepperoni but caught myself and went for veggie. I smirked a t Cyborg because he and Robin had made a bet whether I would break or not and Cyborg bet against me. Dinner was Beast boys turn to cook and he made tofu stir fry. _

_Tuesday: Everything like Monday except no announcement. We fought Mad Mod so obviously that took up the whole day. Then went to Pizza for dinner and I didn't even spare a glance at the Pepperoni._

_The other days were like that, Wednesday no villains, Thursday Control Freak, Friday Slade, Saturday Plasmus, Sunday Cinderblock. Then that Monday was an interesting one._

_ We had just got home after chasing Jonny Rancid all over the city. "I'm cooking tonight, and we're having steak!" Cyborg shouted. Beast Boy groaned and surprisingly so I did to.30 minutes later I was staring at my steak and surprisingly didn't feel like eating it. "Hey Raven aren't you going to eat that?" Cyborg asked. I groaned "I think Beast Boy converted me for good." I said showing more emotion than ever before. After I said that Cyborg screamed like a girl. Beast Boy came down and was told what happened and that was how I became a Vegetarian._

Thinking about all those times with my best friend made my anger disappear so I went back to the common room, "Sorry I made you mad Rae, I didn't mean to." The resident changeling Said while keeping his eyes on the video game he and the half Robot were playing. "Find some better jokes." I deadpanned. Cyborg laughed getting distracted "Good one Raven!" He said still laughing. The next thing we knew there was a green six foot 17 year old doing the running man. "Why are you dancing?" I asked cautiously. "I beat Cyborg's High score, we need a party!" Beast Boy shouted. For the first time I fainted out of surprise.

_Please review and no flames please!_


	2. Giggles

Chapter 2

_Sorry for not updating I was grounded from fanfiction for a while so, on with the story_

When I woke up I was on the couch with a 21 year old, a 19 year old and a 20 year old and another 20 year old staring down at me with worry.(In order Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin, did I mention when Beast Boy turned 20 he was going to change his hero name too changeling? Never mind off topic.) "Are you okay friend?" Starfire asked. "Yea Rae you gave us quite the scare." Robin agreed. Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded their heads. "So anyways Raven, Why did you faint?" Robin asked.

I donned a confused look. "Didn't Beast Boy tell you?" Starfire shook her head "No friend he did not, might you tell us?" Starfire said innocently. "Beast Boy beat Cyborg at the video game." I said in a monotone not knowing if I had any head damage. Don't want to destroy the tower do I? "What, B.B beat Cy?" Robin said. He turned to my best friend amazement on his face. "Wow, I never thought I would see the day." He laughed. I shook my head and remembered something. "Hey Beast boy, didn't you say something about a Party?" I asked. "Oh yea I did, he, he." He replied rubbing the back of his neck hoping not to be cursed out by Robin. I looked over at Robin and saw him and Starfire making out.

"Get a room people!" I groaned. Beast Boy laughed than stopped and looked at me. "How come you can get me to laugh but I can't make you laugh?" he whined. I smirked at him "I'm just that awesome!" I told him smugly. Then it was Cyborg's turn to laugh, "Wow Raven, my man Beast Boy is rubbing off on you. You're getting conceited as him!" Cyborg cried out. "Duuuuuuuude" the mentioned shape shifter cried, dragging out the "U". I laughed at my room/ teammates/ friends. Then Beast Boy and Cyborg joined in. I was laughing so hard that I fell off the infirmary bed.

We stopped laughing for a second, and then started up again eventually gasping for air. When we were calm we found a very confused Alien and acrobat staring down at us on the floor. "Friends, what are you doing "the laughing" about" Starfire asked us. I sighed and got up, "I honestly don't remember." I said solemnly, which caused Beast Boy, Cyborg and I to have another laughing fit, I swear I even saw Robin smile while Starfire stood there confused. "Never mind them Star, let's go watch a movie in my room." Robin suggested and they were off.

"Dude and dudett, I think that there will be more kissing outside of the movie than in." Beast Boy said, cue another fit of giggles.

Two days later Beast Boy and I were out shopping for the party. We had holo rings on so that I was not as pale and had black hair where Beast Boy looked like he did when he was human. Red hair and blue eyes (If you want visual go to .com) but I preferred the way he usually looked. We also had to use our real names. Since mine was Raven we went with Rachael and Beast Boy's name was Garfield. (This is a fact; Garfield Mark Logan is his name, found in on Teen titans Wiki.)

"Hey Gar, for the veggie tray how about Carrots, Celery, and tomatoes with ranch dressing?" I asked him. "A little stereo typical, don't you think?" Beast Boy answered my question with another. I looked at him quizzically. "Bunny food and I like to turn into bunnies and cats at the tower. He clarified. "Sorry, I didn't realize. Those are just the vegetables that most people like." I apologized. He sighed "its okay Raven, shopping just aggravates me." He said. "It's your party, live with it." I told him unsympathetically, and with that we went on to do the rest of the shopping.

_Please review. Who do you think I should invite to the party, all the titans our just a select few, if so then who. No flames pleas, constructive criticism welcome._


End file.
